


【莫萨】五分钱蛋糕

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

贫民窟只有性和食物，这是头等重要的两件事。你可以用一块鲜奶油蛋糕买到一个女孩，你可以用一块五分钱的鲜奶油蛋糕买到萨列里。  
莫扎特看见那个穿戴得整整齐齐的男孩，他的眼睛是一汪黑色的湖水，看上去像是没有焦点，昭示着他早已在内核里死去、腐烂，爬满蛆虫与恶心的事物。他像个贵族买来放在展示柜里的娃娃，强光下的树脂都在哭泣。  
莫扎特拿了一个鲜奶油蛋糕。  
金发的男孩走到那树脂娃娃面前，把包好的蛋糕放在他面前的桌上。食品店里有人吹起了口哨。  
“您这样廉价的吗？”他凑在他耳边像是调情。  
“我收到报酬了。”萨列里好看的手指撕开包装，“您想怎么玩？”

您想怎么玩都可以。  
我忍心的美人穿着廉价糖衣，可廉价糖衣也盖不住他的美好，彩色的玻璃纸映衬他褐色的瞳孔，终于在那汪死去的深色里增添上色彩，像翻转了彩色的万花筒得到新的惊喜。  
“我买您一个下午的时光。”莫扎特说。

他带他去美丽的商店，买美丽的花束，买巨大的泰迪熊。他看见萨列里的眼睛黏在粉蓝色的书本上，烫金的字体弯出好看的弧度，沿着书的四边镶起金色的边框。萨列里看见莫扎特看他，立刻红了脸移开目光。莫扎特笑起来，好看的金发颤了一颤，他把书买下来，还附赠一枚叶脉的金色书签，交给萨列里时发现对方局促地不知该怎么办。他这才反应过来萨列里抱了满怀的泰迪熊和花束，歉意地吻他的额角。  
我们把泰迪熊存起来。莫扎特说。  
萨列里有些不舍得放下，天气有些冷，泰迪熊抱在怀里暖乎乎的，他不敢再多看莫扎特，怕看多了会抑制不住内心的喜欢。  
“先……先生，这些都给我吗？”他不安地问，得到对方大大方方地点头，反而更加不安了。“那报酬……”  
“请您作陪一个下午呀，安东尼奥。”  
萨列里红了脸，不再说什么。莫扎特伸手抓他的手腕，萨列里忍住疼痛，没有缩回手。他手腕上全是伤疤，结了痂又划开下一道。

您知道吗，刚结痂的伤口是玫瑰色的，很漂亮，可之后它们就会变得很丑。

“我……我想拿着它。”萨列里把自己藏在泰迪熊后面，莫扎特开心地隔着泰迪熊拥抱了他。  
“那我帮您拿好这个。”莫扎特指指包装袋里的书。

  
广场上有人唱歌，沾满灰尘的琴袋亲吻大地，那歌声也落在砖缝里，叮叮当当像风吹过风铃在响。胖胖的鸽子伸着头在喷泉旁踱步，探头探脑等着行人的面包。我用钱币买一袋满满的喜欢，下沉的太阳在桥上面，火车拉着汽笛驰过大桥，那一袋满满的喜欢装着松软的面包，供我的恋人逗弄雪白、杂色的鸽子。  
您知不知道鸽子晃动脖颈时，那部分的羽毛会变幻色彩，所以当它们着急地抢食时，流动的色彩让人想起赌博的轮盘旋转。  
在寸尺间，夕阳落入莫扎特的双眼。萨列里喂着鸽子轻轻跟着唱歌的人唱起异乡的民谣，唱流浪的人坐着火车离开家乡，一百里又一百里。  
你知道贫民窟里总有这样的人，出落得像一颗宝石，在面粉袋子间跳芭蕾舞，扬起的面粉都像是天国的光晕，而他就是唱着歌的天使。  
泰迪熊在身后的排骨椅上看恋人接吻，歪了下身子抗议自己被孤孤单单落下了。

他是最廉价肮脏的娃娃，他是最圣洁的天使。

  
“报酬，先生。”萨列里说。莫扎特看着他眼里的光都随着太阳下沉熄灭下去，回归到那片死去的海洋，所有生命都窒息在那里，而最初窒息的便是萨列里自己。“您想对我做什么都可以。”  
“报酬就是这一个下午呀。”  
“不行。”萨列里藏身于泰迪熊之后，急于将一切拉回他熟悉的正轨。  
莫扎特愣了一下。

“别心急，我的小妓女，小娼妓。”莫扎特凑近他，“我爱您，不会委屈了您。”

您不爱我。  
萨列里的眼瞳回归到暗翳里去，他身上长着很多座坟墓，都用来埋葬他自己。他想念他的剃刀了，在混乱的地方你得带着它防身，而萨列里用来划伤自己。

所以他敞开身体献给莫扎特时流了眼泪，还好莫扎特掐着他的腰从背后进入他。莫扎特看不见，他最开始还想克制，可最后只是让眼泪弄花了廉价的妆容。他拼命沉下腰讨好他的客人，他想明天他就回到肮脏的下水道回到发臭的死水里去了，而他现在看不见莫扎特的金发，看不见他的眼睛。他看不见他的面容，他不想记得他的脸。  
如果明天不能再见到您，我宁愿再也不见您。  
他刻意让复古的柜子硌疼了身体，刻意引诱莫扎特给他疼痛，而他沉默得一如往日，只吐露几个破碎的呻吟轻敲在墙面上。泪水一直划过脸颊，萨列里觉得它们灼烫可怖，就要烧毁他的面容。

莫扎特满足地抱着他的恋人，萨列里颤抖了一下，莫扎特只当他觉得冷，更抱紧了他。可莫扎特让萨列里转过身来时吓了一跳，他的眼妆都哭花了，冲刷出黑色的轨迹流在脸颊上。萨列里咬着下唇沉默，低下头想藏住自己泛红的眼眶。  
莫扎特慌忙检查自己是不是弄疼了他。萨列里身上有太多淤伤，他是不是太不注意？  
他的小妓女拼命摇头，用手擦去眼泪，把脸上弄得更花了。萨列里开始说取悦客人的话语，莫扎特皱起了眉。  
“安东，安东，您怎么哭了？”  
萨列里不说话。  
“我明天也来看您，”莫扎特想了想又补充道，“带着花来看您。”  
萨列里的眼睛亮了一瞬。

可您总有一天会不来的。萨列里听见自己把话说出口时吓了一跳。我……我就是这么廉价的（五分钱的奶油蛋糕）。他艰难地把话说完。  
我后天也来看您，大后天也来看您，每一天都来看您。我爱您，每一天都更爱您。莫扎特响亮地吻在他的脸颊上。

现在，睡吧，我最爱的安东尼奥。


	2. Chapter 2

你玩多过分的事都可以找萨列里，这廉价的小妓女。  
他顺服地跪在那人双腿间，嘴里塞得满满的，屁股里也塞得满满的。这婊子身上还有鞭痕，有人把烟头烫进愈合不久的伤痕里。萨列里瑟缩一下，更卖力地舔弄起来。他觉得舌头又麻又痛，下身也胀得厉害。他已经感受不到什么了，无意识发出细弱地呻吟来。那人抓住他的头发，迫使他的脖颈弯出一个危险的角度，用力往他喉咙里撞了一下，射在了他嘴里。  
萨列里呛咳起来，白浊的液体从嘴边流下来。身体里的异物进得太深了，翻搅在肚腹里烧得难受，萨列里不由自主往前爬，想让自己舒服一点。  
身后的人一把将他拉了回去，再度狠狠撞了进来，逼迫萨列里一声变了调的嘶哑呻吟，又揉弄起他丰腴的胸肉。  
……痛，先生。求您轻一点。分明是乞求的话语却没有同调的语气，像是麻木充塞了他的喉舌，长出棉絮来。所以萨列里就只有麻木地说出口。  
你就喜欢被这样对待吧？对方把他翻转过来，再度进入了他，搂着他的腰贴近，欣赏他眼角划下的泪水。

萨列里知道客人喜欢听他乞求。有时他乞求是为了惩罚，是想更痛一点，有时他乞求是真的在乞求，疼得无法忍受，也混杂在别的细弱乞求里，被欢爱和嘲笑的声音淹没。

“先生……先生，求您了。”  
好痛。好痛。

可真实的乞求也淹没在一片哄笑里。萨列里无助地配合着施暴，有人托起他的下巴，萨列里在意识混乱的一瞬间以为是拯救，可另一根阴茎塞满了他的嘴。  
嘴里的异物终于离开了，它抵得他的喉咙里难受。有人十指交缠般握住了他的手，另一个人掐住了他的脖颈。下身的异物还在进犯着。有人从黑白相机后的布匹处探出头来。

他躺在破烂的毯子上，口腔里和两腿间都流出浑浊的液体，身上深深浅浅的淤伤亲吻大地，烟头的烫痕还覆在鞭痕上。他的眼珠是死去的玻璃，泪水干涸在眼角，留下看不见的盐分结了痂。  
人们把精液射在他身上，最后还有人唾了一口，离去了。  
毯子是暗红色的，上面有虫蛀的痕迹。萨列里盯着暗色的边缘，觉得自己像被用尽后扔掉的破烂人偶，心脏里淌出血液的河流来，生锈的部件却沉重地黏着在地上。他失却动弹的意志，心里却想起那落了灰的泰迪熊来。它一直坐在他的房间角落的椅子上，从不参与任何他的肮脏。  
泰迪熊是干净的，晒了一早晨和一中午的太阳之后会充满阳光的味道，而萨列里是破烂廉价的娃娃，在暗处生长的木耳，腐木滋养他，阴影滋养他。萨列里离不开腐烂的事物。  
他沉默的呼吸像缱绻的烟，抖落一地灰尘，艰难地经过肺部与鼻腔，仿佛路程于它太过长久，而它厌倦了日复一日路过肺泡的循环，它妄图丢弃老旧的身躯逃逸。他的呼吸钻入火车汽笛离他远去，一百里又一百里。  
萨列里没有资格想念他的泰迪熊。他在暗红色的地毯上捂住伤口般蜷缩起来，不敢想念谁想得痛彻心扉，于是把自己遁入一片空茫的麻木里。他抠着手腕上的伤口攀着柜子撑起身体，摸出抽屉里的剃刀划自己的手腕，一遍又一遍，从左边到右边。感染的、化脓的，过去的刀痕再往深处割。  
他是个滥交的婊子，任人操弄的娼妓。

太晚了，一切都太晚了，我忍心的美人在我离开前说这最后一句话，璀璨的玻璃糖纸盖在他的眼瞳上发光，他流着眼泪满眼沉默着说爱我。可下一刻他就低下头去亲手撕烂了玻璃糖纸，亲手把自己推进粘稠厚重阴影里去。他说他早已死去。  
而您不能爱一个没有灵魂的空壳（腐尸上的蛆虫）。

噢，我坐上离开家的火车去大城市，他听着火车的汽笛声。一百里又一百里。

“没有能不能，我在问您想不想。”莫扎特说。  
萨列里不说话。  
萨列里感到困惑，而我拥有这个资格吗，不是能不能，而是想不想。

他知道莫扎特不会回来，便放任自己的想念，翻弄那个下午的每一个细节，像从盖满灰尘的海盗宝藏里翻出闪亮的宝石，透过阳光印着他的瞳孔把他灼伤。他就像只黏着在灯盏上灰扑扑的蛾子，仰赖一点光明短暂地忘记周身都是黑暗。  
可醒来时他仍然知道自己在黑暗里，鼻腔都是肮脏发臭的味道。

灯光像是笼罩天空的雾气，街灯排成一列。昏黄的灯光照亮清冷的街道，落叶枯萎在石砖上，排骨椅下残留着坚果的壳和食物包装纸，花花绿绿的纸壳子在寒风里簌簌发抖。这是同他找到萨列里的那个下午一样的季节，莫扎特竖起衣领，把脸往衣服里缩了缩，走到酒店招牌闪亮的地方。过于明亮的光线直直地照过来，让人一时不知转过身后身处哪里，像是人造天堂为了眩晕人而存在。  
莫扎特站在那里，沉默得不像他。早先几天，他看见黑白照片，足以称为虐待的暴力和露骨的色情撞击在画面里，几个人玩弄一个“器具”。那个人趴跪的姿势从来都驯顺得好看，可莫扎特从来舍不得让他跪下。这张照片里的人们显然不这么想。他们爱他的方式是肆意的玩弄。淤伤和血痕刺疼了莫扎特的眼睛。谁的痛苦淹没在笑声里，而他只是垂下眼睑选择承接这些利刃。  
莫扎特已经回来几天了，他本意原是下了火车就奔向他的恋人，可他在街道上看见几个人围观这张照片。他突然直觉萨列里不会想见他，哪怕他曾承诺了千万遍他会回来。那是横亘在他们之间的墙，看着它连温情都遗忘。  
他把照片揉成一团，最后还是揣进大衣口袋里，在旅店消磨的时间里本能地遗忘了它。他随手在撕下的便签纸上写音符，又揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。心绪薄薄地有些混乱，仿佛遇上了萨列里就堵做猫咪弄乱的毛线团，爪子勾进了毛线里，纠缠不开。  
可他今天还是来了，他早已打听好了萨列里现在常出没的酒馆，站在酒馆门口半心半意揉弄大衣的线头。玻璃后的黑色塑胶椅子并列在吧台前，他拐到隐蔽的后门，想托人去叫萨列里。可他恰好看见了，素雅的裙裾包裹他心上人的身躯，他反复确认了几遍那就是萨列里，未多加思索就叫住了他。  
萨列里僵住了，缓缓转过身来，愈发僵在了原地。  
莫扎特有些变化，又没有变化，眼睛闪闪烁烁地盯着他，一如两年前那个下午，转载满满的赤诚和未染世俗的明亮，明亮得踩踏所有灰尘，不该出现在萨列里所在的地方。他眼里沉落睡着的太阳与苏醒的星辰，即使是飞翔的鸟也会受困于光明敕造的牢笼。  
莫扎特笑了，他幻想了千万遍怎样与他的恋人见面，可见到了只需拥抱，他的恋人暖烘烘在他的怀里，修剪整齐的胡子埋下来蹭到他的脖颈。  
他抬起头来像第一次见到他一般羞怯。哦，我甜美的情人，我孤独的吉他多少次在异乡为你歌唱。

萨列里局促地看着自己的裙子，反倒是莫扎特像是从未离开，牵着他的手走上楼梯，推开门走进酒馆的房间里。

“这两年您过得怎样？”莫扎特开口。  
“还好。”萨列里抠着袖子，思忖着怎样有机会把这身衣服换掉。“……您呢？”  
“除了想您，一切都好。”莫扎特坐在床边，仰起脸来朝他笑。萨列里赶紧低下头去不敢看他了，满眼都是自己的裙角。“安东，安东，安东，我有这——么久没有叫过您的名字啦。”  
莫扎特伸手比划了一个大大的圆。  
可这又有什么要紧。萨列里心里有个小小的声音在说。  
“这是上一个客人要求我穿的，”萨列里笑了一下，那笑容消失得太快，隐没在他褐色的眼睛里。他眼里有所有熄灭渴望的悲剧，没有观众的剧院凝固在幕终那一刻。“您喜欢吗？”

萨列里眼中有所有撞碎的星星，淹溺飞鸟的海。莫扎特不知道怎么回答。

萨列里坐在他身侧拥抱他，吻他的脖颈，像小猫的舌头舔着他，问他，舒服吗。他倾下身来让领口间露出他的胸肉，蹭着莫扎特。  
然后，萨列里露出好看的笑容，对他说，

您回来杀我。

他手里拿着莫扎特遗忘在大衣口袋里的照片，他拉着不知什么时候露出的那一角，使它完全展露在了两人眼前。  
您回来杀我。他低头盯着那张照片，盯了好一会儿，仿佛照片上的不是安东尼奥·萨列里，之后又抬起头，眼神灼灼地看莫扎特。  
我们中的一方就能获得自由。

或者您早已获得自由。

落进深渊的人不会歌唱。人人心底尽头的长廊关着深渊，可人人对它避之不及。深渊之底的人不会说话，他们是卡夫卡的黑虫，说着世界听不懂的语言在太阳升起时死去。所以没有字句留下来，只有荒诞的只言片语残留在遗弃的纸片上。落进深渊的人不会讲述。  
他们已经回不来了。


End file.
